1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the dispensing nozzle on a hand-held pressurized fluid dispenser, and particularly to the dispensing nozzle of an pressurized irritant dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of irritant sprayers such as “pepper sprays” is common within law enforcement agencies. An exemplary irritant dispenser is shown in FIG. 1; this unit (manufactured by Combined Tactical Systems, Inc., Jamestown, Pa.) dispenses irritant liquid under pressure, and is similar in size to, and shares many common components with, a fire extinguisher. FIG. 1 shows the unit equipped with a standard dispensing nozzle. The orifice in the dispensing nozzle is designed to dispense the liquid in a specific form, e.g., thin or wide stream, fine or coarse mist, etc. The unit is capable of being refilled, but the refill process requires many steps and an additional fitting.